Dance, Kiss, Love
by Sonya Pattie May
Summary: Sasuke can't forget a certain blonde stranger. rated M for yaoi and language
1. Dance & Kiss

**A/N:** Hello everybody, this chapter was inspired by the songs Get Low and Sexy Bitch. You might wanna listen to them while reading, it really builds up the atmosphere ;)  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own the series Naruto or any characters in it. No copyright infringement intended  
><strong>Warning: <strong>This story contains yaoi, meaning boyxboy. Rated M for language and what you're all here for!

**Dance, Kiss, Love – Chapter 1 – Dance & Kiss**

Music started playing. The beat slowly made the people on the dance floor move their bodies; rhythmical, flowing motions. Sasuke sipped at his _Maracuja Colada_, skimming the crowd. His friend had already abandoned him for some cutie he had spotted, and Sasuke was already beginning to wonder why he had agreed to come to this club in the first place, when his eyes fell upon a dancing figure somewhere near the centre of the floor. His dance had something special about it; his movements were swift, coordinated, and his body bent and turned in a _very_ sexy way. _Mmm, hello handsome._

The person had long blonde hair that flowed around him and made him look as if he were living life in slow motion, and his bangs framed his smooth features causing perfection itself to be seen in his face. Sasuke felt his heart skip a beat. Time stopped. The dancing beauty looked at him. Their eyes met.

Azure blue against onyx black.

Two men.

One dance floor.

A song playing in the background.

Someone passed in front of him. When he looked again, the dancer was gone. Sasuke growled softly. _Damn_. He had lost sight of the kid. _Damn. Damn. Damn._

Then all of a sudden he saw a flash of bright yellow in the corner of his eye. He swivelled around. There he was, dancing, seducing… making Sasuke long for just one touch, just one look... just one sign of attention…

Sasuke put down his drink and sat there, just looking in fascination now. He tried to take a deep breath but his lungs seemed to have stopped working properly; he was choking on the suddenly inexistent air. His eyes were still fixed at the source of his nervousness. It seemed that the atmosphere had produced some sort of a vacuum around the two of them, isolating the rest of the world from them. Not that Sasuke minded. _I'd give anything and everything for one dance with that guy._

The blonde came towards him, hair still flowing around him, blue eyes flashing and reflecting different colours in the light of the disco ball hanging somewhere above their heads. He looked like some kind of demon with those opalescent irises. Or maybe he was an angel in disguise? The demon angel smiled, and stretched out a hand. Sasuke took it hesitantly and was dragged off his seat onto the floor.

He felt his hands being put onto the other man's hips. The beautiful stranger led him into a dance, swinging his hips and making Sasuke's heart pound against his chest like a hammer with every movement of that perfectly formed body. Slowly the music streamed into his head and he started dancing. It felt... _Ohhh hell yeah_.

The man now turned his head to Sasuke and looked into his eyes once again. Sasuke was captured. Next thing he knew, he was kissing the blue-eyed, and said man was kissing back. _Wow_. He could feel the heat of the other's breath. He licked his lower lip, and the blonde opened his mouth willingly, letting him plunge his eager tongue into it. _Heaven_.

While he explored the dark cavern of his partner's mouth, the raven now slid his hand up the other man's shirt. He wanted to feel him more. He wanted to touch him more. He wanted to kiss him more.

The blonde moaned softly into their kiss when Sasuke rubbed at one of his nipples. _Sensitive, huh? Let's see how you'll sound when I do… this._ Blue eyes widened in surprise. He had slowly, softly slid one hand into the blonde's pants. It was hot and moist there, and there was also a bulge he could feel through the soft material of a pair of boxers. He touched it slightly, actually just tapped it lightly. The reaction was immediate; the bulge jerked up and the beauty let out a moan again, this time a bit louder than before. He tried to stifle it by kissing the owner of the hands roughly, taking him by surprise.

Sasuke was infatuated. He had given up thinking straight some time ago. It was impossible around that… person. No, not a person; he wasn't a demon or an angel either; he was a god. Yes, he was absolutely sure that the man he was dancing with was none other than a sex god. He had to be. Seductive and enticing, yet so submissive, infatuating, yet in a way so fragile. _Like I said, a fucking sex god. Demon, angel, god… who cares? He's damn sexy. Turns me on. He knows. Don't you, stranger?_

After some time Sasuke released himself out of their embrace – though unwillingly; it felt too good like that to stop – and decided to ask the stranger if he wanted a drink. Manners are everything if you wanna have a good fuck secured for the night. The sex god with the azure eyes just smiled and nodded, so Sasuke went to get two cocktails. But when he returned with them, the blonde had disappeared without a trace.

* * *

><p>The barman told him the stranger was at the club often. He was a regular guest, but nobody had ever really talked to him; he would start dancing, and if someone would go up to him, they'd start making out, but then he'd disappear before a word was spoken. It was always like that. Other clubbers had started to call him "the fox" because of his behaviour – seductive, cunning, always disappearing without a trace – but also because of the scars on his cheeks that looked like whiskers. Sasuke had noticed them but hadn't really given them any thought. He had been too… distracted.<p>

Sasuke scanned the crowd again, but there was absolutely no trace of that beautiful stranger. The fox. _The fox, huh? I'll find you, just you wait._

It wouldn't be easy, he knew that. The guy could be from anywhere. He could live anywhere, work anywhere. It was a challenge. But Sasuke had made up his mind. He'd find the person who made him feel like he was burning up from the inside when he was near him.

He sipped at his drink, brooding. This needed careful planning. The he smirked. He had an idea_. You'll be mine, you'll see. You'll see._

**A/N: **And? And? How was it? Review! xxx


	2. Gotcha

**A/N: **Okay, the second chapter! Read, like, review, whatever... enjoy!  
><strong>WarningDisclaimer: **blahblahblah... you know.

**Dance, Kiss, Love – Chapter 2 - Gotcha**

The hallways of Konoha High filled up with students streaming out of the classrooms as soon as the bell rang. Sasuke slowly stood up from his seat. He didn't like to rush, and he didn't like to be jostled around in the crowded hallways either, so he took his time packing his bag. Finally the school emptied as everyone went home for lunch. He strode towards the entrance of the school.

Under a tree on the school campus he could see a group of senior years – like himself – sitting and talking. Sasuke recognized one of them: it was the weird Lee kid with the bushy eyebrows and huge eyes. He was the one that kept on shouting stuff about youth every time he was excited. Jesus, it was a miracle that guy had friends who actually weren't ashamed of being around him!

The second boy had crimson red hair and black makeup and fingernails. _Who is this, some kind of extreme Goth?_ Sasuke wrinkled his nose. _But it sort of makes him look cool, _he admitted to himself. Then he remembered his name; Gaara. At least that was his name in the fashion magazine he had read recently. _No wonder they took him as a rooky model, with those looks_. He hated to think it, but it was true.

The third boy had long blonde hair and eyes blue like the sky. He also had scars on his cheeks that reminded of whiskers. _Wait, whiskers?_

Sasuke stopped dead. _What the fuck? _He couldn't believe it. It was the guy from last night. The fox that had cunningly turned his world upside down.

"Hey!"

The blonde looked up in surprise when he heard Sasuke shout, so did his friends. At first, he looked confused, but then his expression turned to shock as he recognized Sasuke. He gulped.

"Ne, Naruto , who is this?", a voice piped up somewhere on the ground.

Sasuke looked at the speaker. His eyes fell upon the ugliest bitch he had ever seen: She had pink hair, like cotton candy, and eyes as green as the frog he had dissected in biology class the other day. Worst of all, she was lying with her head propped up on the blonde boy's stretched out legs. _His_ blonde boy's legs. At least her position explained why he hadn't seen her before.

"I-I don't know." Naruto turned to Sasuke. "You must have mistaken me for someone." Sasuke ignored him. He was too shaken by the sight of the candy floss pink _thing_.

"You have a _girlfriend_? Then what the hell were you doing in a friggin' _gay b-_" he couldn't continue. Naruto had jumped up and clamped Sasuke's mouth shut with his hand before he could say anything else. There was panic in his eyes.

"Shut up, are you crazy?, he whispered frantically. "Uhm… we gotta talk for a sec, just… go on doing whatever you were doing, okay?", he added loudly, this time addressing his friends. They all looked at him quizzically, exchanging glances. Sasuke caught the eye of the red haired boy. They exchanged death glares.

Before either of them could say anything – and Sasuke was sure Gaara wouldn't have liked what he had to say to him – Naruto pulled him away from the others towards the school. _…By the hand_, Sasuke noted. _Cool_.

* * *

><p>Two hands slammed against the wall on either side of his head. A furious Naruto glared at him from beneath yellow bangs. Their faces were inches from each other, just like in the club, and just like then, Sasuke could feel the other boy's breath against his skin. It smelled like peaches. <em>He looks hot when he's angry<em>, Sasuke thought, enjoying the position he was in (although it would have been just fine if it was the other way round, too). _I wonder… what would he do if I kissed him now? Maybe – _his thoughts were interrupted all of a sudden.

"Are you fucking insane?", Naruto roared.

Sasuke stared at him blankly.

"Are. You. Fucking. Insane", Naruto repeated through clenched teeth. "Blabbing around about _that_ in front of my friends, in front – in front of my _girlfriend_!"

"Well I don't really understand why you have a girlfriend if you're gay in the first place, so-"

"Don't lecture me, you don't even know me, and don't you dare mix Sakura into this, this is just between me and-"

"Don't interrupt me", Sasuke said calmly. The blonde's rant was quickly becoming annoying. Naruto fumed. "Admit it. You were in a gay club, made out with a guy and quite enjoyed it, as I recall." He smirked at the blonde's angry stare. "…So either you are bisexual which I seriously doubt – oh come on, don't look at me like that, she's ugly and you know it! – or you are a homosexual, which I think is most likely the case." _There._

Naruto was speechless. He looked really angry, and Sasuke thought for a second that he would hit him. But then the anger faded and turned into resignation. The boy's arms dropped to his sides and he bowed his head.

"You're right. You're right; I… maybe I only date Sakura to prove something to myself. Maybe I'm just pretending. Maybe I just…just…" His voice trailed off. _Maybe I was a bit too harsh. _Sasuke hit himself internally. _Now what?_

Naruto's lower lip started trembling dangerously. _Oh no, no, anything, but don't cry, you idiot! What the hell! What am I supposed to do?_

Just when the blonde's eyes threatened to well up with tears, Sasuke's cold attitude crumbled. He embraced the boy lightly, as if he were afraid that he would break if he held him too tight. He just seemed so fragile, nothing like the self-confident guy he knew from the club. He was just a seventeen-year-old who was going through an emotional crisis now. Sasuke looked at the smaller boy. He had buried his face in the raven's T-Shirt, ashamed of his tears.

"Hey", the brunet whispered softly. "Hey, don't cry. You'll ruin my shirt", he joked.

"Oh." The blonde boy sniffled and wiped his nose, blushing slightly. "Sorry."

"It's okay."

Naruto looked up at him. He bent down a bit and kissed the still slightly trembling lips. It wasn't a rough kiss, like the other night. This time it was soft, almost loving, with not only lust behind it.

Behind him he heard a gasp. Sasuke turned around. It was the cotton candy bitch.

"_Naruto_!" she screeched."Naruto! What the fuck? …YOU!" She turned to Sasuke and jabbed a finger into his chest. "How _dare_ you? How-how… what the hell is going on?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. _Great_. Now the candy pig was going to make a scene.  
><em>Girls are so damn weird and complicated, no wonder I'm gay.<em>

The next thing that happened took him by surprise despite everything. Sakura darted over to Naruto, shoved Sasuke away and punched her boyfriend straight in the face. His nose immediately started bleeding, but he didn't really notice. He was just staring at Sakura blankly.

"Don't look at me with that pathetic expression, you're as much as fault as that guy! I hate you! Never talk to me again!"

With that she stormed away.

* * *

><p>After the school nurse had left ("Why do you boys always have to fight?"), Sasuke seated himself next to Naruto, who was perched up on some pillows on the small bed.<p>

"Uhm, are you okay? Your nose still looks a bit swollen."

"Nah, I'm fine. Besides, I kinda deserved it." Naruto chuckled sadly.

Sasuke took a deep breath. He wasn't used to such situations.

"Listen, I'm really sorry, I didn't know your girlfriend" – "Ex-girlfriend" – "Alright, _ex_-girlfriend was that aggressive. That was some punch."

Naruto smiled. "Yeah, well, she's always had a hot temper."

"So do you, even if you don't show it too often", Sasuke smirked, making the other blush. He watched as the blonde struggled to change the subject.

"Ya know, we haven't even met properly. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, seventeen, Konoha High student, senior year, I like ramen and orange." He grinned.

The raven stretched out a hand. "Sasuke Uchiha, eighteen, Konoha High, senior year, I like blue… and you", he added honestly.

To his bewilderment Naruto didn't seem too surprised about the last remark. Instead he said: "Sasuke, huh? That's an unusual name, never heard it before." – "Hn, says the one with the weird name." – "Oi, my name is awesome, so shut up!" They laughed.

"Ne, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Can I kiss you?"

"You did it before, so why ask, dobe?"

And kiss him he did. It felt so much different; Sasuke wondered why he hadn't realized it with his previous dates. He could feel his hair stand on end and he shivered with anticipation, so did Naruto.

He slid a hand under the other's shirt. Naruto arched his back against Sasuke. All the raven could think about now was the different ways he could make the blonde scream. So why not start with his nipples? Or maybe bite his neck a bit? He slowly moved from Naruto's lips to his sleek neck, searching for the perfect spot to place a hickey.

"Don't even try", a calm voice behind him said.

_Damn. Why do they always have to come at the best part? I really don't need an audience. _He closed his eyes, sighed, and opened them again.

"Or what?"

"Or you'll regret ever living."

"Hn, that's a big threat to make by…" he turned his head towards the voice. "… a redheaded Goth."

Gaara just smiled an icy cold smile.

"Get out."

Sasuke stood up slowly.

"Well, sorry, we'll have to continue some time else. See ya." He bent down to kiss Naruto again, fully aware of the risk, but he just couldn't resist. Then he walked past Gaara.

"You know, why take the trouble of stopping me?" He whispered to the redhead. "He's mine already."

"Don't be so sure", Gaara retorted.

**A/N: **Sakura-Punch! I had to do that, I really did. At least then she'd have some tiny little role except being ugly xD sorry. *author gets punched by Sakura* sowwy TT_TT


	3. Blackmail

**A/N: **Chapter 3! I'm sorry for the cliffie in the last chapter, I really am. Okay, I won't bore you any longer with my babbling xD

**Dance, Kiss, Love – Chapter 3 – Blackmail**

"So, what do you have to say to explain yourself?" Gaara asked Naruto.

The questioned boy straightened himself up proudly before responding: "I don't believe I have to explain myself to anyone. This is none of your business, is it?"

"Oh I should think it is very much my business, especially if I am the one who may – accidentally, of course – slip this hot little bit of information to the public. But we don't want that to happen, do we now?"

"Are you… are you threatening me?" Naruto stared. He always knew Gaara was cunning, that was his nature, but for him to turn against a friend – that was new. And he wasn't very keen on the news, either; on the contrary, it alarmed him.

"Well, even if you are threatening me, Sakura will have told half the world anyway by now, so don't take the trouble of even starting to scare me, because-"

"Sakura isn't going to tell anyone about this. She's too proud. What do you think people would say if they found out she was dating a homo all along? She would be the laughing stock of the whole school. Of course, it's your entire fault. So no, Sakura will keep quiet. But since I have absolutely nothing to lose…" he trailed off, letting Naruto guess what would come next.

"…But you have nothing to gain, either." Naruto stated.

"Ah, well, here's the tricky part. I do, in fact, have something to gain."

"And that would be?"

Gaara smirked . "Meet me in the literature classroom tomorrow, at noon. I'll tell you then." With that he walked off, leaving Naruto alone and brooding.

* * *

><p>After the school bell Naruto hurried to the empty classroom where he was to meet Gaara. What was it that the redhead wanted to tell him? He wondered. No matter how he looked at it, Gaara didn't have anything to gain from telling everybody about his sexual tendencies. Or maybe he was jealous. But Gaara couldn't be jealous. He was totally into that model chick he was seeing recently, what was her name… TenTen, was it? But no, maybe he was bi. <em>Agh, this makes no sense. I guess I'll really have to listen to what he has to say to know for sure<em>,_ huh_, he thought, discouraged.

The classroom was still empty when he reached it. He decided to skim through a book while waiting. His choice fell upon _Alice in Wonderland_, one of his favourites. Just as he started wondering what Gaara was doing that it took him so long to come, the door opened and said boy stepped in. Naruto jumped off the table he had been sitting on.

"What took you so long?"

"I had to make a call."

"Oh? To whom?"

"That doesn't matter." Gaara approached Naruto slowly, zigzagging through the rows of tables. He fixed Naruto with his emerald green eyes, studying the blonde's face as he came nearer. When he reached him, Gaara pushed Naruto back on the table again. He drew his face near to Naruto's, almost, almost touching his lips when he paused, motionless. The redhead looked at Naruto. After half an eternity – or so it seemed to the blonde boy – the asked: "So, where were we?" Naruto gulped. "You wanted to tell me something."

"Ah, yes. Well, I think I've forgotten what it was. So let's just continue where you stopped with Sasuke, hm?" He brushed his lips against Naruto's. The blonde shivered; not with anticipation, though – he didn't feel comfortable with Gaara treating him this way.

"G-Gaara, since when… I mean, I thought you were going out with that TenTen girl."

"TenTen? She's my _cousin_, stupid. Why would I go out with my cousin?" Gaara muttered against the blonde's skin. "I've liked you all along, and you know that." He started unbuckling Naruto's jeans. The blonde started up in alarm.

"Whoa! What are you doing?"

"Doing what I've always wanted to do", the redhead answered, unbuckling his own trousers. He leaned forward and pushed Naruto down. "Now be a good boy and don't move, and nobody will ever know about your little secret." Then he pinned down the blonde's arms forcefully. Naruto couldn't move. Gaara kissed him passionately, infuriating the other, who bit his lip. The boy just smirked, lower lip bleeding slightly.

"Rebellious, are we?"

He shoved his free hand into Naruto's boxers and fingered the cock inside. Despite his involuntary position, the blonde heard himself groaning at the other boy's touch. _This isn't happening, _he thought, desperately. _This isn't happening!_

"G-Gaara, stop it! No… I don't want…"

"Ah, but you _do_. You're totally turned on, aren't you? Just give in. It won't hurt." He chuckled darkly, starting to suckle at Naruto's throat.

"Gah! Bastard!"

The blonde was now definitely losing his temper. Hazy as his mind was by now, there was still one contemplation that stayed vivid in his head: _I have to get out of here, now. _He aimed a kick for Gaara's shin. A surprised grunt confirmed that he had hit him hard on. The redhead had let go of him in his surprise, and Naruto quickly wriggled free, pulling up his jeans as he scrambled off the table. Now all he had to do was run. He ran. He ran out of the classroom, out of the school, off the school grounds, towards the bright orange car waiting for him in the parking lot nearby. He hopped in and tuned on the radio on full max. Then he practically smashed the accelerator as he kicked it right down. The engine roared. The car shot away with Naruto panting behind the steering wheel. _There's no way this is happening. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._

Suddenly a figure ran in front of the car. The car screeched to halt just fast enough for the person to jump away in time.

"Christ Jesus, man, are ya crazy? Jumping in front of my car like that! Fuck!"

He opened his window, wanting to tell the person exactly what he thought about them randomly scaring drivers in a foul mood, when he saw who it was and changed his mind immediately.

"S-Sasuke? What the hell?"

"That's what I should be asking you, dobe. What are you doing, driving around like a maniac? You could have seriously hit someone!"

"I damn near hear hit you, you're lucky I stopped in time! Why did you run in front of the damn car in the first place?"

"I didn't exactly do it on purpose, did I?" Sasuke scowled.

Naruto sighed and lifted his arms as a sign of defeat. "Fine. I'm sorry." Then he looked at the shopping bags Sasuke was carrying. "Wah, is that ramen? Can I have some?"

"Actually I was planning to give it to you anyway. I was on my way back to school, and since I knew you were staying there longer, I… well, yeah."

"Awesome! Ne, we can eat it at my place, okay?" The blonde's mood was immediately lifted at the thought (and sight) of ramen. "C'mon, hop in!"

Sasuke seemed to hesitate. "What is it?" – "I don't like the idea of sitting in the same car as a maniac who drives at one hundred miles an hour in the middle of town, to be honest." Naruto grinned. "Nah, don't worry, I'll drive normally now."

* * *

><p>"Not bad", Sasuke stated. They had entered Naruto's small but spacey apartment. The wooden floor was covered with fluffy carpets in mild colours of blue, while the furniture – although there wasn't much of it – was either white or wooden. The kitchen and the dining room were connected, so Naruto forced Sasuke to take a seat while he started preparing the ramen. Sasuke watched Naruto bustle around looking for clean bowls and couldn't help noticing how very tightly his trousers seemed to wrap the blonde's legs. On a closer look, they were especially tight around his butt, favouring the wonderful roundness. <em>Mee-ow.<em>

"Tea? Coke? Or beer?" Naruto tore him back to reality.

"Uh yeah, I'll have a coke. …Nice view, by the way."

Naruto looked out of the window. Outside one could see Konoha and the fields behind it, even some of the windmills that supplied the city with energy.

"Yeah, I guess. That's one of the reasons I took this place."

"Hn, I didn't actually mean _that _view." He made a motion with his head towards Naruto. The boy looked down. He understood, blushed, then glared.

"You know you should stop just gaping at me like I'm some… _thing_ that you look at in the zoo. It's fucking awkward, just fyi. Especially if you're still looking while I'm talking to you! …Ah, screw you." He threw the towel he had been holding at the raven, grinning a bit abashedly. Sasuke dodged just in time.

"Wanna fight, dobe?"

"Heh, is that a dare?"

"Prepare to lose!" Sasuke smirked, and threw the towel back at Naruto, lunging at him, playfully punching him in the arm. They wrestled for a while laughing a bit, then grunting, and then laughing again.

Sasuke bent over and kissed Naruto lightly. The blonde leaned closer and returned the kiss. They walked over to the table, and Sasuke hoisted Naruto on it. He chuckled.

"What is it?"

"It's nothing. It's just… this is the second time I've been _on_ a table today, not sitting _at it_ like a normal person."

"Oh?" Sasuke smirked too. "And what exactly were you doing? Nothing… inappropriate, I hope?" He asked, with a naughty glint in his eye. Naruto darkened at the thought.

"No… No. Not really. Let's just not talk about this, okay?" Naruto grinned nervously. The raven looked at him suspiciously.

"What's wrong?"

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong. What makes you think something was wrong?"

Sasuke sighed. "Look at you. You're all fidgety and nervous. Hey, what's going on?" He caressed the other's cheek, then trailed his fingers to his neck. They stopped.

"Naruto, what is this?"

"Eh? What? …Oh."

It was the hickey Gaara had left.

"Who did this?" The raven haired boy's voice was dangerously calm. Naruto didn't like it.

"Y-you don't understand, I can explain. Gaara wanted to talk to me, and I wanted to know why, so we met up, and he… Gaara-"

"Oh, so you're with Gaara, huh? What am I to you, an entertainment? C'mon!"

"No, I swear it's not like that, I don't have anything with Gaara, I-"

"Yeah, right, you're just friends. As far as I know, friends don't leave hickeys on each other's necks. I'm out of here. I really don't have to listen to this."

Sasuke stormed out of the apartment, leaving Naruto behind, shaking. This wasn't fair. It wasn't his fault that Gaara had gone all Mr_. I-want-you-so-I'll-just-nail-you-and-hope-it'll-turn-out-ok-even-if-it's-rape_! Sasuke was too fast to judge him, for sure. The pot on the stove started whistling, signalling to him that the water was boiling. He slid down the table and took the pot off the stove. There was no sense in drinking tea now, he was too depressed. It was just no good.

Outside he could hear the entrance door shut. _That must be Sasuke._

Naruto stood up. _No way I'm gonna just let this go! _He ran out of the apartment, snatching his car keys on the way. _Gaara, you're the first one I'm gonna to set things straight with._


	4. Sexed

**A/N:** The last chapter! phew, this was quite a piece of work. I didn't know how to end this story, but I hope you find this version to you liking.

**Dance, Kiss, Love – Chapter 4 – Sexed**

Once again, Naruto looked at the speedometer. The green numbers told him he was driving well over the speed limit, but he didn't give a shit. He had to find Gaara. Where did Gaara spend most of his time? It was already after three o'clock, so he wouldn't be at school, nor at a shooting, since his manager had given him the week off. That left TenTen's place, of which he had no idea where it was, or his place. He chose not to bother looking for TenTen's address in his GPS' memory. _Gaara's house then._

He bent into a narrow alley and followed it until he hit a seemingly dead end. Then he pushed the little button on a rusty lamp post and the wall in front of him parted to reveal the entrance to an underground garage. The first time he had come here, he hadn't been able to believe his eyes. It was like entering a whole new territory. _But I guess that's to be expected from the son of one of the top mafia bosses of the country, huh? _He slowly drove down the marked path, then he parked under the silvery plaque bearing his name. All of Gaara's friends who had a car had one of these plaques that indicated their private parking space in his garage. A luxury Naruto could only be thankful for, since the streets were always full of cars and there was absolutely no possibility to park out there.

He walked up the small staircase that led to the main entrance door. Naruto took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. _Okay boy, keep cool. Just tell him you don't want anything else than friendship from him and then go. It'll be easy. _The door opened slowly._ Okay, here goes._

"Yes?"

"I'm here to see Gaara. Is he in?"

The maid nodded and let him in. He waited in the hallway for her to "inform Gaara-sama of his presence". Finally he came in through a wooden door. He looked a bit ruffled up; Naruto reckoned that he had been taking a nap. _What a weirdo, sleeping after nearly raping me. I'll give him a piece of my mind._ He also noticed a plaster right next to his left eye, as if somebody had hit him there. _I hope it hurt_, Naruto thought, a bit scornfully.

"So you've made up your mind? I'm listening."

"Don't sound so sure of yourself."

"Well, since you came it could only mean you've chosen me over that scumbag."

"Don't call Sasuke that. And I haven't chosen anybody; I just came to tell you that no matter what your feelings are for me, I can only be friends with you, I'm sorry. And anyway, after what you did at school, even that is a lot. So…" Gaara nodded. "Hm. Oh well, since it's you, I'll make an exception. But remember: this is a onetime thing. No way I'm gonna let anything slip through my fingers again, especially someone like you." Gaara grinned. Then he turned around, opened the door he had come through a little and nodded to someone inside. He opened it wider and out came… a smirking Sasuke.

"Don't think I did this for you. This is entirely thanks to Naruto, so don't smirk so smugly at me, or I just might punch you again", Gaara warned the raven.

"Sasuke? Wh-What's going on here?" Naruto was completely baffled. This didn't make any sense, just like everything lately. "Gaara and I have had a little chat about you, and he agreed that I can have you after all." Sasuke was kind enough to inform Naruto. He walked over and hugged him tightly. The blonde wasn't sure what to do; he kept glancing at Gaara nervously, as if he thought the two boys were playing a prank on him and he didn't want to be caught by surprise. Gaara read his thoughts.

"Don't worry. Sasuke was rather… convincing when he tried to explain his feelings for you to me." While talking, he touched the plaster next to his eye. Naruto understood and gaped at Sasuke. _Wow, he hit him. Even I haven't ever been able to do that, no matter how many times I've tried._

"It's because you're a nutcase and have no reflexes", Gaara answered his thoughts again. Naruto glared at him. "Oh yeah? Then what about my black belt, huh? That's all just a fake, huh? Screw you, dattebayo!" He tried to lunge at the redhead, but Sasuke had him locked up in an iron hug, so he gave up soon enough.

Gaara smirked mockingly. "Ah well, I guess I'll just leave the two of you to your selves. Make sure you get out of my house before you're all over each other, it'll save my maid a heart attack." He walked out of the hall, leaving the two boys alone. Naruto tried to wriggle free, though he had to admit he enjoyed being held like that. It felt warm.

"Uhm… Sas'? I think we should go?"

"Mhm."

"That means you've gotta let go of me. I have to get my car."

"Mhm."

"Sasuke, you're not letting go."

"Mhm."

Naruto wriggled around to face Sasuke. "Are you even listening?" Sasuke looked at him warmly. "Mhm." He snuggled his face into Naruto's hair, breathing in his scent. "Mhmmmm." His voice vibrated against the blonde's skin, sending shivers down his spine. "I like your voice." – "…Yeah. Cool. So… can we just get going?" "M-mh." – "Why?" – "Hmm."

"Jeez." Now this was getting annoying. Naruto shoved Sasuke away from him. He stomped down the staircase back to his car and started the engine. Sasuke followed him slowly and sat in the seat beside him. Naruto thanked God for having bought an automat, because the moment they had seated themselves, Sasuke had taken his right hand and held it tightly. It didn't seem as if he was going to let it go any time soon. _Oh well. Let's go then._

* * *

><p>"Sas', I can't open the door if you're going to hold me like that."<p>

"Mhm."

Naruto rolled his eyes and sighed, for the nth time that day. "Look, if you don't let go, I won't be able to open the door, and then you'll never get to continue what you stopped doing to me on the kitchen table", he said in what he hoped to be a seductive tone. _I just hope this'll work_, Naruto prayed. The effect was immediate: Sasuke let go of him and waited patiently (or not so patiently – he fidgeted around, obviously restraining himself from jumping at Naruto) for him to turn the key in the lock and open the door. "I knew that would work", Naruto muttered under his breath. _Now I just have to hope he won't pounce at me the minute we go in._

But as soon as he closed the door behind them, Sasuke _did_ pounce at him. He pinned him to the wall in a frenzy, smashing their lips against each other, running his fingers through Naruto's hair, down his chest, up again, touching him everywhere at once. He pushed the blonde towards the table and lifted him up on it again. Somewhere on the way, Naruto had lost his trousers. Now he felt his boxers being pulled off too. The rough, cold wood underneath him made him shiver, but he soon forgot the uncomfortable side of his position; Sasuke kissed him again hotly. Where his fingers touched him, Naruto could feel fire burn his skin and electrical shocks pierce him with every kiss on his heated face. His teeth scraped the raven's lower lip seductively. He wanted more. So did Sasuke. The blonde could feel desire tear his partner apart. He wrapped his legs around the raven's waist, trying to tell him without words that he wanted him. The other understood.

He unbuckled his jeans and kicked them off. Naruto stared at the bulge in his boxers. _Holy shit. _It was a _big _bulge. Sasuke smirked at the look on his partner's face. He wiped it away with one lick at his neck, right on the hickey. He was determined to leave enough marks of his on the blonde's body to make him all his. He lowered himself down, kissing Naruto's now bare chest here and there, occasionally lapping at his hardening pink nipples, gradually moving lower. Just before he reached his destination he looked at Naruto for a few seconds, taking him in fully. The trembling naked body on front of him was… "Beautiful", Sasuke whispered. Naruto covered his face. "D-don't look at me like that… It's… It's embarrassing!" – "But it's true", Sasuke chuckled lightly. He wanted this boy so much…

Naruto winced and arched his back when Sasuke touched his dripping member. "Look at you. So turned on. So beautiful. Mine", the raven mumbled. He licked the tip of the blonde's cock one more time, then started preparing him for himself. Naruto felt the other boy insert a finger into his tight hole, then another one, then a third. At that moment he winced again, this time in pain. "Are you okay? Should I stop?" Naruto shook his head. "No, just-just go on. Dammit, just go o-hnn!" Then he moaned loudly when Sasuke shoved his fingers in deeper and hit a sweet spot. "Sas', hurry up", he whined. _Too much pressure… fuck, this feels… g- _"ahn!" _good! _The raven obeyed willingly. Naruto clung onto his lover as Sasuke slowly, slowly, painstakingly pushed in his already pulsating shaft. He felt a sharp pain, like his ass was being all but ripped apart, but it didn't matter. He lowered himself down a little when suddenly he realized that the hard wooden table was making his backbone ache. He winced quietly.

"Hey, let's get you off this hard table, you'll hurt yourself."

"N-no, I'm fine, just… just move. For heaven's sake move, please!" He needed Sasuke. Now. Now!

But Sasuke knew better. He lifted Naruto up and carried him over to the couch nearby, not even bothering to pull out of him first. Even so, Naruto groaned when he made the few steps that caused him to bounce up and down. He hugged Sasuke tightly in an attempt to remain conscious despite the overwhelming pleasure.

Sasuke laid him down gently. No matter how badly he wanted the blonde, he didn't want to hurt him. But as soon as Naruto was lying comfortably, he let go of his self-control. He started pumping swiftly, emitting small groans and moans as he did. Naruto saw stars every time Sasuke hit his prostate, and moaned even louder when he felt the pressure in his stomach build up more and more and threatened to make him burst.

"Mn…Sasuke, I-I'm co…ming", he said through clenched teeth. "Please, ha-nnnh-harder!"

Naruto came first, then Sasuke, triggered by the sight of the trembling, dazed blonde. They both lay on the couch for a while.

"Hey…"

"Hm?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Let's go shower."

"Hn."

* * *

><p>"I love you."<p>

"Eh?"

"I love you. I didn't tell you before, right? So there."

"Hehe!"

"What, dobe?"

"Nuthin'."

"C'mon, tell me."

"You're a tube light." Naruto stuck his tongue to his boyfriend.

"Eh?"

Naruto kissed Sasuke on the cheek and ran ahead, laughing. "Catch me if you can, ttebayo!"

Sasuke sighed. _What a kid. Love ya, little fox._


End file.
